The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric machines. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to cooling of electric machines.
Electric motors are used in a variety of systems. For example, elevator systems utilize ropes or coated steel belts operably connected to an elevator car, and driven by a motor, also referred to as a machine, to propel the elevator car along a hoistway. The machine drives a sheave, in this case a traction sheave, over which the rope or coated steel belt is routed. The rope or belt gains traction at the traction sheave, such that rotation of the traction sheave consequently drives movement of the elevator car.
The machine is typically a permanent magnet electric machine including a stator having one or more conductive stator windings and a rotor including one or more permanent magnets. During operation, the stator windings generate high levels of thermal energy which must be dissipated so that the machine can remain operational. To cool the stator windings, a blower is typically utilized to blow cooling air across the stator windings or around an outer diameter of the stator. Improvements in heat dissipation from the stator contribute to increased operational efficiency and reliability of the machine and thus the elevator system.